The long term goal of the research proposal is to elucidate the mechanism of translational control as effected by ethanol. Our specific objectives for the one-year project will be to (1) show that ethanol activates the heme-regulated inhibitor (HRI) in rabbit reticulocyte lysates, and (2) demonstrate that ethanol increases the specific phosphorylation of eIF-2alpha in intact reticulocytes and their cell free extracts. Methods to be used for this study will include (1) protein synthesis assays, (2) purification of HRI by column chromatography, and (3) analysis of eIF-2alpha phosphorylation by two-dimensional SDS gel electrophoresis.